


Without You

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips whisper across his forehead. "Rest, Dean. Just rest. We will find him tomorrow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of: _Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, h/c after they lose Sam to the Hell cage_ [Here.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/151062.html?thread=32047382#t32047382)

  
It's over.

The whole bloody, fucking mess.

Dean doesn't care.

He's lost the only brother he had.

He knows that staying here wont do anything. Knows that collapsing to the ground was probably melodramatic, like one of those day-time soaps his brother used to watch when he thought Dean wasn't looking. But he can't stop himself. Breath has left him, and he can't seem to find any to replace it.

His chest heaves and he grips a hand in his shirt, twists until he can feel the seams at his shoulders protesting, digs blunt nails into the soft dirt and grass beneath his knees. He tries to find the breath he knows doesn't exist.

A flash of hazel-green eyes, wide and _human_ , milliseconds before the trap slams shut. Milliseconds before Dean seals away his brother.

A hand reaching for him.

His own reaching, desperately, back.

The crackle of energy as the doors locked.

The rush of wind as the Trap disappeared.

Hands in earth and cotton twist further. Something in his shirt gives with a wet rip, and one deep, gasping breath turns into a sob.

And then another.

And another.

The tears are flowing and he knows he's panicking, trying to hold it all in as breath comes faster and harsher.

His mind is racing from one thought to another, jumping like lighting, never in one place long enough to have to _think_ , to _accept_.

Before he knows it, he's screaming everything to the sky, a loud, wordless sound of pain and grief that ends on his brother's name, sobbed into the air.

Or sobbed into the chest of the once-angel desperately clutching him into his chest.

"We will find him, Dean. We will get him back."

Dean thinks he might want to laugh at that, but he has no breath, and there's-

Lips whisper across his forehead.

"Rest, Dean. Just rest. We will find him tomorrow."

Whether from his own grief or some of the ex-angel's lingering grace, he falls asleep into a deep blackness with hazel-green eyes and pranks.


End file.
